The D1 Effect- Chapter 7
by HaVIC
Summary: The D1 effect thrusts the Ruin of the Reign and the Animorphs back in time to 2019 to a very odd location in time. Please R&R!


The D1 Effect Chapter 7  
  
As told by Fleet Commander Peter M. Quin  
  
From that point on in the fight I was constantly afraid of the anger that burned within the tortured soul of Condor. As a commander, I can't be worried with that, but as a friend and fellow member of a guerilla task force, it bothered me that he was so bloodily obsessed now with killing the yeerks. I can't say how much I feared for my life, sanity and my freedom when Condor was the inflamed madman on a mission to kill the yeerks.  
  
"As a class two GF, we must use, according to the tradition, commander titles and ranks among our miniature society," I spoke to them after we had dubbed our group, "the ruin of the reign." Catchy name, no? Anyway, I spoke on, "Since this is technically a force outside of the main military, under that newly formed goverment, all ranks in that sense will be disregarded in this unit. Democratically, we should take a vote to see who should be the leader. Buttons?" I really didn't like this way because there was a chance I wouldn't get elected, but still, it made them happier to think that they chose me as their leader.  
  
"You know it, bro. You know what it's going to be for all of us. Get on with it, man."  
  
I breathed a deep sigh of relief in an attempt to clear my mind. "As well as appointing a leader, we must assign specific roles to each member of the group. Condor and Jaguar? You have the highest talent with the evasion of the enemy and striking undetected." I knew that Condor was surprisingly talented in that aspect, but the question was would he want to strike undetected?. "Buttons, you have the mechanical knowledge and will serve as the artillery battery technician on fort raids. Amazon and Incinerator have mainly the scientific knowledge, and can gain us valuable information through hacking the enemy's facilities. "  
  
"Roger that, mon capitain," Condor acknowledged. There was a long pause reflecting on what we were supposed to do, before I spoke again.  
  
"Now, we have to decide what to do with the Animorphs and the andalite. They are simply kids." I said. I knew they were children, but they were a whole lot more than that.  
  
"Looks can be decieving. They have 2 years of irregular warfare experience," Incinerator said.  
  
"Ahhh, so these are several of the renegade human leaders, no?" A voice came from behind us in one of the tunnels. A low, sinister voice, actually somewhat raspy.  
  
"Who are you?!" I demanded, leveling my chaingun straight at the figure in the dark. The rest of the Ruin of the Reign did so as well.  
  
"Ahh, allow me to introduce myself. My yeerk name is Isx, but my hork-bajir name is Git-Polmee." The figure moved forward towards the dim light so we could see him clearly. It was one of the lizard creatures, or hork-bajir! And obviously, it was infested with a yeerk.  
  
"Fire!" Jaguar cried. We all fired our highly powerful chain guns at him, but it abosorbed into a metalic blue wave surrounding him. Force fields, the devilish bastard.   
  
I breathed into the privite bio-mic to George Hienshwitz, the defense coordinator of the caves. "Ion radiation in sector 5a!" Hopefully it would wear off the energy raditor in time.  
  
"No, I don't wan't to kill you, that honor goes to superior intelligence. I'm merely a messenger which is telling you where you are gong to be exactly 10 minutes from now."  
  
"What is it?" I asked angrily, still keeping my yard-long chain gun leveled at his heart.  
  
"Well, ever hear of Quantum Negatition or Detonation on Plutonium Oxide? The beam is pointed straight at you and the andalite bandits!" He cried triumphantly. I had heard about the D1 effect, but only in theory. Amazon had a lot more fear than I, mainly because she researched the D1 effect and taught 3 lectures on it. Honostly, I had no clue what she meant.  
  
"You followed us back from the battle by infared and now you will use Teleporatative Warfare on us? You son-of-a-" Amazon cursed.  
  
"Yes, and in 15 seconds you will be thrust into the plutonium oxide buble 1500 miles from here and into a rather messy situation in human history. Hope you studied well, for your sake, that is."  
  
"You..." Condor hissed. I knew that there was no stopping him from attacking Isx, so no one bothered. The energy field would keep him physically away, but he could do all the mental damage he possibly could with the Tx2's, tiny brain damagers that can do a little, temporary brain damage to humans, but could be lethal to others. Unfourtunatly, even if Condor did kill Isx, it wouldn't help. We were going to be in the D1 Effect plutonium oxide bubble. Whether we liked it or not.  
  
************************  
  
As told by Jake  
  
The guy John was completly nuts. I had no clue why he completly massacred the lives of all the hork-bajir enslaved by the yeerks, almost 70 of them.   
  
** Jeez, 70 hork-bajir warriors? Is that possible? Even for such a bloodthirsty monster? Ellimist, what game do you play here? One that uses the most elaborate game pieces. **  
  
"So, Marco, how'z about we go over and-" I said, getting cut off. But, I couldn't tell what I was cut off from, so I attempted to casually speak to Marco again, but I couldn't move! I was conciously aware of everything around me, but none of my muscles would budge. Panicking, I tried to call out to Marco, who was in the same, weirdly frozen state, but nothing could pass between me and Marco.   
  
You know, I've been in weird places before, like Z-Space. But this was crazy. This was like infinite space. Or maybe 0th space. Or something totally differant and uncompehensible for the minds of 400 year-old teenagers.   
  
But, the prolonged state of nothingness didn't last long. Before I could really get frightened, time was warped back into reality in a stunning display of strange lights and colors. But, it wasn't exactly the same place I was in. In fact, I emerged with Marco from the odd time travel in the middle of a swamp, on a small island with bayous all around us!  
  
"Whoa, does the Ellimist make the scenes he puts us in according to his mood, or what?" Marco asked. And if it was, you wouldn't be wanting to cross the Ellimist now. I could only see greenish goop and fog all around me, except for a patch of brown land below.  
  
"Jake!" A voice called from across the endless bayous and fen. I spun around to see a shadowy figure walking towards us, coming out of the dense fog.  
  
"Leeroy?"   
  
"No, Quin. Condor is right behind me with Jaguar. So, recognize where we are?" He asked me. What?! Of course I didn't know.  
  
"Rusty on the history, eh? The bayous of Joiren! Click now?"  
  
No, it didn't. Marco said, with a disturbed face, "Noooooooo, it doesn't click. What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
Condor caught up, and gave Pete an interesting look. "The marsh wars of Joiren in 2020? Surely you knew about them, you were alive then," Pete pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but it was around the millinial change when we were brought here. What are you talking about and why are we here?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we traveled here by Quantum Degeneration," Incinerator said.  
  
"Quantum what?"   
  
The short and red-headed Incinerator stared, startled at my response. Things never clicked for him, because I don't think he ever understood the scientifical weakness of the 20th century. However, he explained, "Quantum Degeneration in the weakening of quarks between quantum gaps. A quantum gap is the gap between two quark's cores, but a rare anamoly has occured, resulting in a negative energy teleportation bond. Anyway, when these quarks degenerate, the fields crumble, thrusting a targeted group of people to practically anywhere within about 2000 years of the date of destruction."  
  
"Hmmm, so the yeerks have gotten hold of technology that allows them to focus the degenerating quarks onto a certain group of people; us. Things don't look so good anymore," I said.  
  
"So, about the second part of it, what were the bayou wars of the Joiren?" Marco asked, recovering from an obvious head-ache from all the weird and scientific jargon they spoke. I couldn't blame him.  
  
"Well, in 2019, a branch of the IRA discovered a pricelessly valuable gigantium mine in Northern Norway. Gigantium is the strongest metal ever discovered. There had only been 1 very tiny mine up to that point, and the discovery of this one showed how much gigantium could be worth. For 5 years afterwards in the bayous and marshes surrounding the many-acre mine, 16 mini-factions of the IRA and the ULA fought for the metals," Condor spoke, rather calmly.  
  
"It was all based on under-terranial warfare. The firing in the swamps was ferocious, and new innovations were used like the floating fortress swamp terran-aqua vehicles. Scuba tanks were also used for prolonged periods under the swamp, while the partisans fired their assault laser rifles, a newly created weapon that could function perfectly under water.   
  
"However, I don't know much more about it. It was over 400 years ago, and I don't think you would know too much about the 17th-century."  
  
"So, what do we do? Survive this place, pick a faction to fight with, or what?" Marco demanded.  
  
"I have no clue. Plutonium oxide is not supposed to allow biological or genetical changes, so we can't morph, but all of us have experience in hit-and-run tactics. We could aquire the equipment to survive these swamps," Pete said.  
  
"So, we go from people who can change into any animal they touch to , marsh guerillas, insane," Marco said, rather P.O.'d for some reason.  
  
"Essentially, yes. If you want, you can try to morph, but it won't happen. We have to raid a supply depot to get the neccesary equipment to set up our own base. And we need to do it fast," Incinerator said as he stepped up to the tiny island that we stood on.  
  
"Why's that?" I asked inquisitively.  
  
"Do you have any clue as to how the swamps of Joiren were created in Northern Norway?" I shook my head. It was kind of odd that they were, but I never thought about it. "According to my history professor, in 1998, Great Britain tested a nuclear bomb in the frigid wastes of the Northern most point of Norway with the permission from the Norweigian government. Unfortunatly, an oil spill occured just 20 miles away from the explosion, and the combination of the two produced an interesting phenomena. In 2003, it started to accelerate the level of global warming within a 40 mile radius of ground zero, and in 2017, it's terrain resembled that of swamps.   
  
"For the gigantium mine, the gigantium was produced with the extreme pressures of the radiation and the oil about 10 miles off ground zero. And that's the exact reason why we need to get that equipment soon."  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"Because the radiation has thrived within the swamp's heavy atmosphere. If we don't get the rather crude anti-radiation suits within a timespan of a little more then 15 minutes, then we will all recieve an accelerate form of Lukiemia and die here in the swamps of Joiren. Now, RUN!" Pete yelled. We took off.  



End file.
